


Bar Pod zerwaną struną

by Afuś (Afusiek)



Series: Mozaika [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Bar, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, With A Twist
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afusiek/pseuds/Afu%C5%9B
Summary: Bar Pod zerwaną struną to speluna jakich mało, ale jej drzwi zawsze są szeroko otwarte.
Series: Mozaika [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851895





	Bar Pod zerwaną struną

  
Perkusista chyba pierwszy raz widział bębny na oczy, uderzał pałkami na oślep, ciesząc się niczym małe dziecko grające na cymbałkach. Basista tylko od czasu do czasu trafiał palcami w struny, chociaż i tak cudem było to, że jeszcze trzymał się na nogach. Wokalista mamrotał coś do mikrofonu, nie pamiętał tekstu i nawet nie starał się tego ukryć. Gitarzysta całkowicie olał zespół, publikę i cały świat dookoła. Stał gdzieś na uboczu, z papierosem w dłoni, jedynie od czasu do czasu dotykał swój instrument, by przypomnieć sobie, gdzie właściwie był i co właśnie robił. Wbrew pozorom, cała ta kakofonia nie była taka zła, piosenka momentami wydawała się nawet przemyślana i co najważniejsze, pijanej widowni się podobała, a przecież właśnie do nich miała trafiać ta pseudomuzyka. 

Po długich przepychankach z pijanym tłumem udało mi się dostać do baru. Szybko zająłem na wysokim i niezbyt wygodnym stołku. Barman spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem, nie wiedziałem co sobie o mnie myśli, ale mogłem się domyślać, że było to coś w rodzaju “co takie chuchro tutaj robi?” Kilku stałych bywalców speluny również spoglądało na mnie w podobny sposób. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie pod nosem. Uwielbiałem ten wzrok. 

W trakcie czekania na zamówionego drinka zacząłem rozglądać się po sali. Mój klient powinien gdzieś tu być, chociaż nie wiedziałem jeszcze, jak wygląda. Po czym mam go rozpoznać? Nie napisał przecież nic konkretnego o sobie. Skąd będę wiedział, że to on? A co jeżeli sprzedam towar nie temu człowiekowi? Chociaż to nie będzie aż taka zła opcja, o ile nie będzie z policji… Ważne, że będę miał pieniążki.

Gdy dostałem już swój napitek, rzuciłem okiem na zegarek. Nie mogłem usiedzieć na miejscu z podniecenia. Wziąłem szybkiego łyka, by umilić sobie czekanie na odpowiednią godzinę. Jeszcze tylko dziesięć minut… Aż dziesięć minut. Miałem wrażenie, że czas płynie z pięć razy wolniej niż zwykle. Zdążyłem opróżnić kieliszek, a wciąż zostało jeszcze parę minut. Miałem dość siedzenia na jednym miejscu. Nudziłem się. 

Ciężkie buty znów wylądowały na drewnianej podłodze, która ugięła się nieznacznie pod moim ciężarem. Ta buda się chyba niedługo rozpadnie. Przez krótką chwilę przebierałem nogami w miejscu, musiałem doprowadzić je do normalnego stanu. Nienawidzę, kiedy drętwieją. Potrzebowałem kilkunastu sekund, by mrowienie całkowicie ustąpiło. 

— Co tak tańczysz, panienko? — Prychnął barman, spoglądając na mnie spod byka. Nie wysiliłem się na odpowiedź. Zupełnie go zignorowałem i odszedłem powoli od baru, zerkając jeszcze na mięśniaka. Nadal się gapił. 

Wpadłem w końcu do toalety. Poza dość sporym manekinem ulepionym z mokrego papieru toaletowego, nikogo tam nie było. Minąłem obskurne pomieszczenie z umywalkami, by trafić w końcu w długi korytarz pełen kabin z brudnymi sedesami. Chyba od lat nikt tu nie sprzątał. Ruszyłem do samego końca korytarza, ściany z niewielkim okienkiem u góry, jedynym źródłem światła. Wciąż została jeszcze minuta, o ile klient zjawi się punktualnie. Na myśl o nadchodzącym spotkaniu, złapałem się szybko za kieszeń, by upewnić się że towar nadal tam jest. 

Drzwi uchyliły się po raz kolejny, a w przeciwnym końcu korytarza zjawił się mężczyzna w dresie. Zaciągnął kaptur bardziej na twarz i ruszył w końcu w moją stronę. W tej niezwykle długiej podróży towarzyszyło mu jedynie ciche chlupanie fekaliów, za każdym razem, gdy wdepnął w kolejną żółtą kałużę.

— Masz towar? — Zachrypiał, opierając się o ścianę. Starałem się ignorować, to jak blisko był, chociaż niesamowicie mnie rozpraszał.

— Najpierw pieniądze — rzuciłem, sięgając do kieszeni. Wyjąłem z kieszeni dwa woreczki strunowe i podsunąłem je, klientowi pod sam nos, by miał pewność, że go nie oszukam. Bąknął coś tylko pod nosem i niechętnie podał mi zwinięte w rulon banknoty.

Drżącymi rękoma chwycił w końcu za paczuszki, od razu je rozerwał, by jak najszybciej dostać się do tego, co było w środku, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w towar jak w obrazek, delikatnie muskając go palcami. Od dawna nie widziałem tak zachwyconego klienta. Migiem rozbroił drugi woreczek. O mój Boże, rozpłakał się. Przetarł szybko oczy, po czym zestawił obie karty kolekcjonerskie razem. Kawałek plastiku zalśnił nieznacznie w nikłym świetle wpadającym przez okno.

— Pani Jednorożek, — wymamrotał łamiącym się głosem — w końcu jesteś moja. — Otarł łzę spływającą po jego policzku. Jak uroczo…


End file.
